


The 30,000 On the Left

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy fight side by side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 30,000 On the Left

Buffy dodged a punch, tumbling across the grass to meet Spike in the middle of the surrounding horde.  She slowly backed up into him, her shoulder blades gliding against his as she rolled on the balls of her feet waiting for the demons to attack.

“We’re seriously outnumbered here,” Spike murmured without turning his head.“Uh huh.”  Buffy eyed the circle of demons tightening around them.“Got any plans up your sleeve, Slayer?”Buffy swallowed.  “Kill ‘em all?” She felt him nodding.  “Works for me.” They parted and attacked, fists flying.  Wild.  Fearless. She knew he still had her back. 


End file.
